


Your fake name is good enough for me

by argyle_avatar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Consensual Infidelity, F/F, Other, Quadrant Confusion, Tentabulges, Troll Romance, Voyeurism, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argyle_avatar/pseuds/argyle_avatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hold each other like if there was such a thing as an ashen bucket they'd need one.</p><p>Terezi/Rose, Kanaya's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your fake name is good enough for me

Terezi hides her eyes the whole time. You notice that. She keeps them closed, pushes her nose close to the lines of Rose's body, murmurs _Rose, Rose_ under her breath.

Roses' heels drum on the bed, she arches her body up against Terezi's mouth, seizes her hair in one pale clawless hand and tugs Terezi's mouth to the mammalian rise of a breast, to a nipple. She shoves Terezi over, flat on her back on the bed, and drags her mouth and hands up Terezi's body, along the muscular curve of a hip, along the sturdy architecture of her thorax. She bites at the rise and curve of a pectoral muscle. She is clumsy and ungraceful. She is, if you had to put a word to it, desperate.

It should be either attractive or enragingly intrusive. It is neither. Your pusher clenches a little with pity, but it's not a matesprit's pity, not the kind that moves your own hands on Rose Lalonde's body, makes you want to sink your teeth into her thigh and push your tongue into her human nook and hold her hips down as she shakes under you. It's ashen pity, maybe. But it's not on your own behalf.

If there were such a thing as an ashen pail that is what they would need.

Rose has a hand knuckle-deep in Terezi's nook, and Terezi's bulge thrashes, but Terezi's hands still scrabble at her, her fingers still card restless through Rose's hair. The whole thing is desperate, desperate, and when Rose licks at Terezi's bulge her eyes are closed, she's breathing hard, her thighs press together trembling and you could go to her or leave or - stay, you stay, Rose slides up Terezi's body and kisses her, mindless of Terezi's teeth, they lick blood off each other's lips and Rose hikes the hem of her skirt out of the way and fits Terezi's bulge to her, slides down on it in one swift desperate motion.

Terezi's hips come off the bed. The noise she makes is gutteral and brief and harsh and she opens her eyes - just once - as she pushes her hands up under the curve of Rose's human breasts, seizes her shoulders, lifts her trembling body up. "Rose," she says, again, hand in the so-human blond fluff of her hair, "Rose," and Rose lifts her hips in that intrusively alien way you're so used to, the wet slick tight clench of her that you love, so unlike the trapping, purposeful curve of a troll's nook. It's as pleasurable and luxuriant as a human mouth, it's - exquisite, it's nothing any troll has ever felt except you and now - Terezi has bitten her lip so hard it's bleeding in earnest, you notice, distantly, Terezi is sobbing and Rose pushes her hips down against the short thick muscularity of Terezi's bulge and sobs into her shoulder as it starts to coil inside her, her body already shaking, her hair standing out from Terezi's hands, her neck bruised purple from Terezi's teeth. Her hands move like she can't stop them, passing over and over the rise of Terezi's chest, the line of her shoulders, she presses her mouth against Terezi's, mindless of blood, like she is protesting the existence of air and then rocks back, crying out - you know that noise - as Terezi's bulge coils hard against the place inside her that is the closest humans have to a troll genetic release, the spot that makes her shake and clench and soak you.

Her eyes are closed and her moans are urgent and when Terezi rocks up into her - not the most familiar motion for a troll - it just cascades, her arms go shocky and loose and her entire body convulses, hard, and her nails find Terezi's wrists and dig in hard.

Terezi is smelling the air in long, extravagant pulls, eyes stubbornly shut, and she says, "Oh, _yes_ " with something like a shadow of her old control, which amazes you because Rose has somehow worked a hand down under her own thigh and pushed the tips of her fingers into Terezi's nook.

Terezi's eyelashes flutter, sooty on her cheek, and she looks at Rose and she _smiles_. Not grins, smiles like she recognized a friend in the crowd, an easy expression you may have genuinely never seen on Terezi's face, ever, and then she comes extravagantly, huffing out short little cries, Rose's thighs tightening to hang on against the sharp twisting convulsions of Terezi's bulge. It's enough to pull another shudder out of Rose, and then she pitches forward, arms folding, lays herself flat down against Terezi's chest.

Terezi's arms come up and hold her. Terezi holds her like she would do murder on Rose's say-so. She holds her like someone she trusts, she holds her like there's joy in her heart, you wait for jealousy. You do. You remember being six sweeps old and watching the girl you were flushed for kiss someone else and how hotly, grippingly angry you were.

They hold each other like if there was such a thing as an ashen bucket they'd need one, you think again. You don't know what that means.

Terezi just used your girlfriend as a pail and all you can think is that you hope that they shower and change the sheets before Rose comes to bed. They hold each other with shaky, clumsy tenderness. Terezi strokes down the fluff of Rose's hair, her breath rattling into a coo. Rose pushes her noise into Terezi's neck, and they seem content to lay there, two ashen leaves holding each other. So you let them.

**Author's Note:**

> _Forgotten by the garden and your phone is ringing  
>  Bet you're watching all the happy kids kiss each other clean  
> They were singing something, maybe they were singing_
> 
> Iron and Wine, Your Fake Name Is Good Enough For Me


End file.
